Structural nature of the difference between a phenylalanine-tRNA found only in rat hepatomas and not in normal rat liver is being studied and its functional significance investigated. Biological origin, chemical structure, and functional nature of half molecule IgA mouse myeloma proteins is being studied. Aminoacyl-tRNA differences among mouse plasma cell tumors is being investigated to learn their role in protein synthesis and the control of tRNA gene transcription.